Urs Arc
Urs Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc featuring Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus Vanadis who found and recruited an amnesiac Tigrevurmud Vorn as one of her important figures in Lebus. While Tigre used his alias Urs to adjust his new lifestyle, Zhcted is facing its civil crisis when Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis are engaged in a battle due to a fatal misunderstanding over a poisoned vodka, which was actually conspired by Valentina Glinka Estes. Through an intervention from Tigre (Urs), both Vanadises (Liza and Elen) had to put their differences aside and worked together to prevent Ilda's attack upon Eugene. Chronology 'Liza's First Encounter with ''Urs At Legnica's Port Lippner, a Lebus ship docks onto Lippner's harbor as Liza pays her visit to the town. Despite everyone's scorn upon her appearance, Liza remains calm as she walks to Dmitry's mansion and talks about Sasha. To her surprise, Liza learns Sasha's death Sasha's death was yet to be announced despite she was passed away since yesterday. So Dmitry sent his men for the castle to deliver the official messages.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3via Dmitry's account but maintains her composure and informs the mayor that she will send her condolences to Sasha by herself. To ease herself from her depression, Liza tells Naum to prepare a horse for a stroll across the port town. During her horse ride, Liza feels remorse and sympathy about the late legend's death while wondering a life without Sasha. Whilst strolling at a nearbynearby beach, Liza witnesses an amnesiac Tigre's arrow shot to the flying seagulls in an amazing feat of height and precision.Tigre still managed to shoot the seagulls in amazing height even without his Black Bow.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Astonishes by the display, Liza asks Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot the arrow such as Tigre but Naum denies as he claims that not even their elite archers can perform such feat. At the same time though, she also witnesses the remnant pirates are terrorizing a nearby village but quickly flee after seeing the Thunder Vanadis, prompting her to chase after the enemy. In her pursue for the pirates, Liza commands the villagers to row their boat while invites an amnesiac Tigre into her battle against the remnant pirates. When the archer's arrows are depleting, Liza uses her powers to defeat the pirates by subduing their ringleader Moritz, further shaken the pirates before Liza requests the villagers to row back for the beach. When being asks by Liza about him name (due to his amnesia), Tigre nonchalantly introduces himself as Urs. As his name triggers Liza's curiosity, she suddenly questions the villagers's opinion about her eyes where they nervously praises her eyes were pretty as jewels. When she asks Urs (Tigre) the same question, he instead nonchalantly remarks her eyes looks like a catThe "cat" Urs (Tigre) mentioned was actually referring to Badouin, Brune Prime Minister.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, surprised Liza and the villagers. Urs's (Tigre) answer however steepen Liza's curiosity even further as she smiles and asks him everything about himself. However, the villagers -on Urs's (Tigre's) behalf-explain to Liza that he is only a stranger from this village and the only thing he knew was his name. One of them even reveals that he was found by his fellow villagers at the same shore more than a week ago and picked him up to the nearby village, where he was provided with some food, clothing and shelter.Because of Tigre's amnesia, it garnered the village elder's sympathy and allowed him to stay in the village.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3. Just as the boat reaches to the beach, much to everyone's shock, Liza decides to take Urs (Tigre) with her. Nonetheless, Urs (Tigre) complies and accepts her offer. Several days later, Urs (Tigre) is preparing his departure while meeting the village chief, who congratulates him for being handpicked by Liza. According to the Village Chief, Liza is actually a nice person despite her merciless attitude towards the enemy and her haughty behavior. He also further told him that if he worked diligently, Liza might even helps his quest for his return to Brune someday. Tigre's further service upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis would allowed him to explore her nature and even befriends with the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 When Urs was about to leave, a girl from the same village also meets him while reluctantly bidding him farewell. Because of the Black Bow's intimidating and eerie appearance, the girl immediately threw it away to the ocean. Despite feeling guilty for throwing away the item without Tigre's permission, the girlswas too scared to speak the truth. In an unexpected result, it also caused Tigre suffered an amnesia. After leaving the village and Port Lipnners shores, Urs (Tigre) follows Liza for Lebus. '''Lim and Eugene Shevarin Elsewhere, Lim is guarding Leitmeritz while Elen went away for Legnica. 'Urs's Unpleasant Welcome By Lebus' The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and Ilda Kurtis After returning to Lebus, Liza continues her work to deal the surviving the pirates, who will be sold to Muozinel after their surrender from a previous battle in Olsina Sea. Whilst remarks the battle, Liza also begin to wonder if Sasha told anyone regarding their bizarre encounter with the demon, though the later changes her mind after thinking about Elen. Suddenly, her servant enters her office and informs Liza that Ilda of Bydgauche is coming to Lebus and pay a visit, prompts the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to call all of her servant to prepare the Duke's arrival while she changes her dress. Upon the Duke's arrival, Liza greets Ilda with formalities much to Ilda's slight embarrassment. Still, Ilda congratulates Liza for her successful pirate subjugation but Liza replies that her victory has costed her comrade's life due to her "incompetence".Even losing her men and caused Sasha immobilize during the battle against Torbalan, Liza had to act remorseless because of her strong sympathy towards Ilda, who received a greater lost in the pirates subjugation, a causality that was more serious than herself. Just as Ilda leaves the Imperial Palace, Lazarl asks Liza regarding Urs (Tigre) but Liza instead digress by asking back if he resents the newcomer, to which he shakes his head as denial. When she requests to take Urs (Tigre) as her servant, Lazarl protests as he deeming picking a stranger like Urs is like adopting a stray cat. Even Liza mentions Urs's (Tigre's) archery skills, Lazarl remains skeptical as he urges her to follow good examples from the previous Vanadis Even her ministers helped Liza in her rise as a Vanadis, the relationship between Liza and her minister were actually distanced because they constantly compare herself with the former Lebus Vanadis despite both girls shared their bravery and credibility in warfare. Because of this, Liza resented her predecessor., much to Liza's dismay. As Liza's stubbornness and temper gotten the best of him, Lazarl suggests to place Urs (Tigre) as the Imperial Palace's ranch stableman for three years in order to test his worth, which Liza finds it dissatisfied as she tells Lazarl that Urs (Tigre) should have become the hunter, a position later discarded because the job itself is no longer vacant. When Lazarl asks Liza about Urs's other attributes, Liza further describes that he made her smile for the first time. Nevertheless, Lazarl reminds Liza that those who serve her are the selected few and they had to overcome strict tests for her approval; additionally, he also asserts that if she nonchalantly chooses a person as her subordinate bases on her liking, it would create unwanted consequences from her people. After hearing her minister's advise, Liza reluctantly accepts Lazarl's suggestion. Urs Life in Lebus 'Life Without Tigre' Kureys's Second Invasion Attempt (To be added...) Regin's Reaction to Tigre's Disappearance In Brune's Nice Royal Palace, Regin is shocked to learn Tigre's disappearance from a messenger, as well his secret mission to Asvarre by Zhcted without Brune's acknowledgement. Despite her mixed reaction of both anger and fear, Regin instead smiles Through Regin's innocent smile and bright voice however lies some attributes that made her as an intimidated figure, something which shivers the messenger's spine.and tells the messenger to deliver her gratitude to Zhcted for using Tigre and offers the messenger a hospitality, to which the messenger reluctantly complies before being dragged away by the palace guards. As the meeting ends in a quarter-koku, Regin is looking at the sky while refrain herself from crying Deep down, Regin is actually worries over Tigre's condition as her tears rolling from her eyes despite she tries to endure her sadness., and being congratulated by Badouin for her performance. The two further discuss their next move where Badouin suggests to dispatch their messengers for Zhcted and Asvarre for more information about Tigre's disappearance, while keeping a close watch upon the opposition Even after the Civil War, there were some people (especially former Thenardier's or Ganelon's supporters) who still yielding greater animosity against Regin due to her lax of achievements than her late father Faron.; additionally, he would going to inform Mashas and obtain his (Mashas) cooperation for the search as well. As Regin tells him that she believes Tigre is still alive somewhere, the Prime Minister begins to wonder if Tigre is blessed with miracles, garnering Regin's curiosity while praying for Tigre's safety. Ludmila's Black Tea Meanwhile, in Olmutz Imperial Palace, Mila and a Leitmeritz messenger are discussing Muozinel Army's retreat from Zhcted's southern boarders. When Mila tells the messenger to send her regards to Elen, the messenger immediately informs the Ice Vanadis about TigreMila was originally felt both excited and anxious after listening Tigre's name but returns to normal . and his disappearance in Asvarre Seas, which instantly shaken MilaAs much as she try to deny, Mila's fear and worries were shown when her hands that hold the teacup shaken drastically, hinting her feeling towards Tigre . To add her surprise, Mila also receives a of rare Black Tea Pack (a gift from Tigre) by the Leitmeritz messenger before the latter leaves her room. Regardless Additionally, she also mumbling over Tigre's "foolishness" ever since she witness his bold and reckless attempt to fend off 40,000 strong Muozinel Army in Ormea Hills.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, Mila believes that Tigre is still alive somewhere whilst thinking about the incident and wondering Elen's melancholy over her greater lost, as well her next move. According to Mila herself, because Tigre was requested by Zhcted to deals it affair without Brune's permission, Zhcted's cover up would not last long as Brune would not stay silent and demands its explanation;furthermore, she also worries that not even Elen would bare this responsibility alone. 'Viktor's Illness: An Unusual Feud Between Ilda and Eugene' Enthronement Of a New Heir Upon Eugene's and Ilda's visit in Silesia Imperial Palace's King's Bedroom, where the old king hospitalized due to his illness, Viktor declares that out of eight candidates All of these candidates are Viktor's family but due to their tragic past or inability to rule the kingdom due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda were the legit candidates for the succession.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3for the throne, only Eugene is selected as his successor. Eugene however requests old king to pass According to Eugene's account, he did not possessed any regal bloodline and the only reason he had such prestige was through his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also appeared to be as Ilda's sister. the succession line to Ilda instead but Viktor's insists his decision due to to Eugene's crucial position Eugene was Brune's ambassador on Zhcted's behalf and even in his 20's he was not daunted even Brune's head monarch and maintain neutral despite the ever changing party. Due to the Eugene's tenacious and steady diplomatic negotiations, Zhcted was able to yield such truce with Brune. Additionally, based on Ilda's account, this accomplishment even made Eugene as Viktor's favorite minister. for both Zhcted and Brune, and he will have Ilda to help Eugene in the future where the Duke complies but, deep down, he is dissatisfied over Viktor's decision and begin to wonder his uncle's view about Eugene. Even with seemly disjointed relationship between both aristocrats, Ilda did not underestimate nor overestimate over Eugene's capabilities despite his illustrious background and ambitious accomplishments were superior over Eugene's. Still, that did not meant the relationship between both noblemen were in good terms due to one-sided jealousy from Ilda, even if Eugene himself did not wished to fight against his brother-in-law, nor he desired to be the next King of Zhcted. Nevertheless, Viktor tells both men that he will keep the announcement as confidential until the next Sun Festival. Ilda's Jealousy As both aristocrats leave Viktor's room, Ilda "congratulates"In reality, Ilda was still discontent over Viktor's selection over Eugene just because of his brother-in-law's humble background and little accomplishments. One of his remark claimed that the only reason Eugene was chose was because Viktor favors him as a key ambassador of Brune of Zhcted's behalf.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Eugene for the enthronement but Eugene remains calm and gives his gratitude to Ilda. Whilst walking away from the Imperial Palace, Ilda still bothered by Viktor's selection over Eugene as his heir despite his little role in Zhcted's affairs and politics, further increasing his frustration. Coincidentally Ilda also meets Valentina who is walking at the palace corridors instead and sees his pale face, which Ilda simply replies over Viktor's recovering health. Valentina Scheme For Ridding Eugene and Ilda Fatal Misunderstanding 'Lebus's Three Test for Urs' Urs's First Job Harassment Elsewhere, Urs (Tigre) spends more than two weeks as Imperial Palace's Stable Boy but manages to cope his surrounding and his job. However despite his diligence, Urs (Tigre) receives numerous hostile harassment from his fellow stablemen who not only treat him with unfriendly tone or ignorance, his room is also tarnished in a horrible mess every time he going out for work. Urs (Tigre) room mate Mark even explains that the stablemen unlikely to accept the newcomer like Urs (Tigre) because of him being hand picked by Liza, something that driven their animosity against him. Regardless, Urs (Tigre) would think of a plan to deal with his harassers. Several days later, stableman head tells Urs (Tigre) and Mark to go shopping at Lebus's marketplace. While Mark leaving under his request, Urs (Tigre) decides to stay behind while patiently waiting for his harassers to arrive to his hut. After some minutes of waiting, Urs (Tigre) witnesses the three stablemen enter into his room and rubbing horse dung onto his bed as their latest harassment. To his harassers's surprise however, they confront Urs (Tigre) and learn that he has been pretending leaving the room and has been staying hiding for a long time. One of the stablemen then tries to attack Urs (Tigre) altogether but easily beaten, with Urs (Tigre) subjugates him barehanded effortlessly. After the brawl, Urs (Tigre) tells the three perplexed stablemen that he will hand them over to the supervisor before leaving the scene. Urs's Three Test The next morning, Naum reports Urs's (Tigre's) brawling with his co-workers to Liza who wishes to see Tigre's progress. Despite Urs (Tigre) being the victim Naum claims that it was for the best should he can learn endurance from harassmentThe reason Naum made such statement was due to a fact of Urz's "unknown" status, something which Liza didn't take kindly about it. Miraculously, Naum calmed her down by suggesting the three test for Urz to test his worth., something that greatly angered the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Through their long discussion, the two decide to give Urs (Tigre) three testsThe three test were including equestrian skills, weapon efficiency and literary proficiency. to see what else he could do better in his future post. Three days later, Naum reports the results about Urs (Tigre) abilities to Liza. To their astonishing surprise, both Liza and Naum found that Urs (Tigre) has passed the previous two tests, peculiarly his archery skills that easily outclassed other Lebus's archers. Although Naum brought up that Tigre of Brune has similar skills as Urz, Liza passed on the idea since he was said to be "deceased" in Asvarre Seas. As Liza insists on placing Urs (Tigre) as her close aide, Naum protests her decision due to Urs's (Tigre's) unknown origins. Because of her dark past of Rodion's abandonment and her village's bullying upon her, she didn't takes background origins too kindly. Unbeknownst to anyone in Lebus (residents or generals alike), Urs was actually the amnesiac Tigre who has been with them all along. Liza actually learned his identity from Elen's account but she still claims Tigre as "her" Urs. While the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis is infuriated over the identity was used as reason to reconsider, Naum instead asks Liza to give one more reason for persuading other Lebus civil officials. Liza replies that Urs (Tigre) could help Lebus improve its relationships with Brune since he can read and write both Brune's and Zhcted's languages. Several days later, Naum reports that the civil officials will agree to Liza's proposal if Urs (Tigre) makes one achievement with a bow. Accepting with some complaint, Liza decides to a least give Urs (Tigre) a bow and arrows. 'Bitter and Tearful Reunion' On the next morning, Elen is stunned to hear a news regarding Ilda's attack upon Eugene because of a rumor of the Duke's near assassination by Eugene via a poisoned vodka Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. Whilst refuses to believe her former mentor's "crime" and believes that Ilda's attack is caused by a misunderstanding, Elen immediately gathers Rurick and her 1,000 troopsHer troops for Bydgauche were consisted 800 cavalry and 200 infantry and additionally, Lim was told to keep an eye of the castle. to leave Leitmeritz for Bydgauche, all to stop Ilda's ArmyLeitmeritz Army was originally going southern Zhcted for Pardu but because Bydgauche Army marched in a fast pace, they had to intercept their march as fast as possible. from reaching Pardu. Meanwhile, Liza also receives the same news but becoming dubious over the two nobles' fierce feud. Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. When she learns that Elen will also participating the war council, Liza accepts the task by bringing Urs (Tigre) and 1,000 soldiers with her. However despite under Liza's statement over Urs's (Tigre's) skills, it doesn't ceases Naum's worries as he informs Liza that not only he deem convincing Ilda would be a challenge, he also worries that the war council would give an unsettling troubles to both Liza and Urs (Tigre), especially after learning Elen's participation to stop Ilda.] Regardless, Liza's decision remains firmed and Lebus Army depart for the War Council. At Zhcted's snowy outskirts, both armies eventually arrive to the said destination where two Vanadises are having an unpleasant reunion. Prior their confrontation, Liza introduces Urs (Tiger) to Elen whom Elen initially recognizes as a surviving Tigre and tries to call him out, only to be separated by an irritated Liza who assumes Elen is trying to "confuse" Urs (Tigre). Initially suspicious over Liza's claims, Elen interrogates Liza anything regarding "Urs" but Liza digresses Because Liza's statement consisted some contradiction, Elen continued to ask Liza before she revealed about Urz's identity. her question by telling Elen to stay away from him. Both Vanadises argue about Tigre until Elen reveals that "Urs"-as far she could recalled-was Tigre's late father's name, instantly stuns Liza. Rurick intervenes and attempts to convince Tigre (Urs) to remember everyone Among those people Rurick urged Tigre to remember were Silver Meteor Army generals, including Titta and late Bertrand. he knew, only to cause Liza to be snapped as she yells and glaring at the bald-headed knight. Calling Rurick to fall back Because of their mission was to stop Ilda's Army from reaching Pardu, Elen had to put her reunion with Tigre aside., Elen unsheathes Arifar and demands Liza to return Tigre (Urs) but Liza denies as she vows to protect her possession In one of her defense against Elen, even if she realized that Urs's real identity, Liza claimed Tigre as "her Urs".Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 Page 235. Unwilling to compromise, both Vanadises prepare their Viralt for their battle until Urs (Tigre) intervenes as he not only apologizes to Elen for not remembering her, he also urges her (Elen) to stop "bullying" Liza. Even as she feels heartbroken to hear Urs's (Tigre's) advice, Elen put her Viralt down and apologizes to Liza for mistaken him as someone else, to which Liza forgives Elen and informs her that they will be holding the War Council within a koku. The Silver Flash Vanadis's Extreme Dilemma ---TBA--- Naum's Backstory about both Vanadis ---TBA--- 'War Council Between Leitmeritz and Lebus: A Reluctant Truce' 'The War Council Begins' ---TBA--- 'Urs's Idea' ---TBA--- 'Vanadis-Bydgauche War: A Reluctant Alliance Between Leitmeritz and Lebus' Ilda Krutis's Paranoia Elsewhere, 3,000 Bydgauche troops (50 were horsemen) are taking their break at one of the foothills during their march for Pardu. Whilst anticipating the battle against EugeneThe mixture feelings over the lost of his adjutant, his rage towards Eugene and his distrust upon even Viktor has overexcited Ilda for the retaliation. It took Urs's (Tigre's) arrow shot to his horse and Elen's persuasion to end his path of vengeance against Eugene, although Urs's (Tigre's) words did initially (allegedly) prompts the Duke to change his mind., Ilda also learns that a Zhcted Army is on its way for him via a messenger.Even if he did not initially met Elen until their fateful battle, Ilda seemly recognized her due to the Silver Wind Vanadis's involvement in Brune's Civil War.Unbeknownst to Ilda himself, Liza was (reluctantly) joined forces with Elen to stop Ilda for Urs's sake. In a meeting with his three trusted subordinate, Ilda initially suggests to delay their march by taking a break at the nearby foothills until daybreak, where they would be marching for Pardu via the nearest highwayThe main reason for this plan was because Ilda did not wanted to engaged any enemies during their march, especially the Vanadises. Moreover, Pardu's complex environments especially the mountain ranges prompted even Ilda to be wary about possible ambush despite Eugene never actually fought in warfare.. However, all three subordinates urges Ilda to hasten the march since they are almost reach to their destination, but becoming silent as Ilda informs them that the Vanadises might be their next enemy and ordering them to start camping. To Ilda's fearful surprise however, he learns from his reconnaissance units that Liza and Lebus Army are on their way for him. At dawn, Ilda could only laments over the frustrations by making a poor joke about sightseeing whilst being cheered by his subordinates to ease his worries. Even using less than a half koku might delay Lebus Army's march, Ilda worried that Bydgauche Army might find itself in danger should Lebus Army were arriving from the north..Nevertheless, Ilda tells his attendant to dispatch a messenger for Lebus Army while preparing his soldiers just for precautions. Ilda's Encounter with Urs (Tigre) A Battle Between Ilda and Vanadis Urs's Arrow Towards Ilda's Horse During an escape from the Vanadises, Ilda and his ten horsemen confronts volleys of arrows by the Coalition Army's archers but the Bydgauche Army barely survives the enemy's latest ambush. Of all the arrows that fall onto Ilda and his soldiers, a precise arrow-shot from 300 Alsin pierces through one of the horseman's horse, causing disarray among the horsemen as three riders fall down simultaneously. Despite the staggering ambush, the remaining six riders urges Ilda to escape first while they try to fend off the enemies to by his escape. Ilda's escape however is short-lived as an arrow is shot to his horse buttocks and causes him to fall down, where the later being surrounded by Leitmeritz-Lebus Coalition Army and being convinced by Urs (Tigre) to stop resisting. Seeing the defeat is imminent, the Duke had to admit his defeat and surrenders to the Leitemritz-Lebus Coalition Army. The Monster of The Bow During the war aftermath Liza receives Naum's report regarding Urs's (Tigre's) strategy in using only thirty horsemen to block Ilda's escape while watching the Bydgauche Army's surrender where its soldiers dropping their weapons. Even with this victory, Liza still unsure of either praise or scold Urs (Tigre) for this strategy but Naum informs her to put the blame on himself while praising Urs (Tigre) instead. Liza asks Naum if the victory was resulted by luck or coincidence, to which Naum denies that claiming Urs's(Tigre's) tactics of surprise is beyond his capability and because he witnessed Urs (Tigre's) action tin stopping Ilda, he dubs Urs (Tigre) as the "monster" in archery. Elen's Reintroduction to Ilda The battle ends at dawn as Bydgauche Army suffers its casualties of 400 dead and 800 injured soldiers, while Lebus-Leitmeritz Army suffers only a few injured soldiers. During the armies's burial for the fallen, Elen confronts the defeated Ilda and reintroduces herself with Liza warily watching her. Rather than lamenting his defeat, Ilda apologizes to Elen for his "discourtesy" while praising her performance in battle. While questioning the Duke's action for attacking Eugene, Elen explains to Ilda that Eugene is not a malevolent person as he assumed because he was her benefactor. After hearing Elen's explanation, Ilda simply nods his head and telling Elen that he will keep her words in mind. 'Going Separated Ways' After the battle, Elen invite Liza to see Eugene but Liza refuses out of her suspicon against Pardu Earl before leaving with Lebus Army and Bydgauche Army. Whilst preparing 30 soldiers for Pardu, Elen commands Rurick to take the remaining soldiers to Leitmeritz, to which Rurick complies despite his worries for Elen regarding Tigre's (Urs's) performances in the battle. Two days later, Elen and her 30 cavalry horsemen have arrive Litomyš to visit Eugene and his family. Inside his mansion both Elen and Eugene are discussing the previous conflict where the Earl fears the conflict would not only easily to be suppressed should Ilda succeeded, even with both Vanadis's help. While grieving over the fallen soldiers, Eugene also tells Elen to keep his ascension as Zhcted next king as a secret from anyone-including to his family. Elen is surprised to hear the news and congratulate her former mentor for the enthronement, much to Eugene's embarrassment. Elen then asks Eugene reason behind Ilda's hostility against him but Eugene claims that he didn't know. Whilst concerns over his former protege's well-being, which Elen denies, Eugene could only advises her not to overdoing something personal, to which Elen takes it in heart. The next day, Elen and her troops bid their farewell to Eugene and his family before departing Pardu for Leitmeritz. Meanwhich, Liza informs Ilda that he will be punished for moving his troops without Viktor's permission despite she finds his belief as righteous. For the sake of his men, Ilda accepts his defeat while telling Liza that he is grateful to have her as his escort for Silesia. Before their departure, Ilda tells Liza his compliment about Urs (Tigre) while acknowledging his credibility in the battle. Liza, whose reaction still sour despite the Duke's complement, informs him that she will deliver his praise to Urs herself since she has no reason to be in Silesia. She turns her attention towards Urs (Tigre), who remains humble even after his glorious accomplishment, and calls him to come over to her side. As Urs (Tigre) asks Liza about her call with his puzzled face, Liza remains silent while wondering if she could have send Urs (Tigre) for the capital while denies the Wind Vanadis's revelation about Urs's identity as Tigre, whom she claims to be different person. Nevertheless, Liza delivers Ilda's compliments Urs (Tigre), who is shocked with mixed feelings of happiness and anxiety. and tells him that he should be for the rare praise from the Duke. As her own reward to Urs (Tigre), Liza touches his head for a shot time but her cheeks blushes red when Urs (Tigre) thanks her for the reward, prompting Liza to tell Naum in keepoing their their interactions as a secret before they return to Lebus. 'Void Vanadis's Plans for Eternal Anarchy' Elsewhere, Valentina is summoned to meet Viktor in Silesia Imperial Palace regarding the feud between Eugene and Ilda, something greatly concerns Viktor. Despite her involvement in her scheme It turned out that Valentina has bribed Ilda's attendant for an access into the mansion while trading the poisoned vodka in order to create a distrust between Ilda and Eugene. That very attendant whom Valentina bribed has already left Bydgauche after collected her gold.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3, Valentina lies as she not only falsely accuses Eugene's "attempted assassination" upon Ilda, she also requests to be a mediator between the two aristocrats. Viktor however initially denies Valentina's request because he deems her inadequate due to her close relationship with Ilda and her own "weak" constitution. Still, Valentina manages to convince the old king by revealing that she was one who recommended Eugene to present a vodka (without admitted her crime for framing Eugene) and feels "regrettable" for unable to stop their feud. Despite his skepticism, Viktor reluctantly elects Valentina as a mediator for the two aristocrats. Whilst walking down in the imperial palace's corridor, Valentina remarks Viktor's suspicions and tries to avoid as much confusion as possible and keeping her scheme undetected. Hoping her mediating position will somehow solving her troubles before the Maslenitsa (Sun Festival), Valentina begins to imagine her ideal Zhcted that split in different factions, just like Brune or Asvarre. At the same time, Valentina also worries the remaining five Vanadises whom she views as her threats for her quest to be Zhcted Queen Of all the Vanadis she remarks, Olga is the only Vanadis whom Valentina claimed as mysterious despite her involvement in Asvarre Civil War with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3, all for Osterode's sake. She further informs Ezendeis that should her ambitions gone rampant it had to find the new owner, but her Viralt refuses to leave. Valentina further remarks the departure of her guest Ganelon and Greast, who left Osterode earlier for Brune in order to wreck more havoc. Nevertheless, as long their chaos would not reaches Osterode, Valentina wouldn't mind if Brune falling into chaos again while smirks as if her victory is in her grasps. 'Elen's Dedication for Retrieving Tigre' Return of the Silver Vanadis ---TBA--- Titta Arrival ---TBA--- 'The Rise of Urs: From Stable Boy to Imperial Adviser' Discussion about Urz's(Tigre's) Reward In her office, Liza confronts her subordinates regarding the war spoils distributions. Despite Urs's (Tigre's) contribution in preventing Ilda's attack on Pardu, her subordinates are complaining about Urs's (Tigre)'s lucrative reward of 1,000 Silver Coins The war with Ilda was actually another test that were orchestrated by Lebus ministers in order to test Urs's (Tigre's) worth, which he succeeded. That however did not ease Lebus's peers skepticism as some tends to believe that their Vanadis has favoring an outsider instead of her own people, which resulting some residents resentment toward their ruler. . Lazarl opposes Liza's decision as he warns that rewarding a stranger like Urs (Tigre) could attracts unwanted consequences, even Liza's statement about Ilda's acknowledgement about Urs (Tigre) One of Lazarl reasons to exclude Ilda's praise was because of his defeat by an enemy without a identity, something that never taken lightly by even the Duke's men despite his friendship with Liza.. Just as everyone seemly agrees to Lazarl's opinion, Naum voices his objection by stating that Liza's reputation could be tainted if she does not gives Urs a proper reward. In response, Lazarl suggests to reward Urs (Tigre) 100 Silver Coins-which Naum finds it too little- whilst continuing berate against Urs (Tigre). Naum however urges everyone not to judge a person by its identity while sarcastically mocks his peers as "jealous cowards", instantly silencing Lazarl and his supporters. Nevertheless, Liza decides to reward Urs (Tigre) 100 Silver Coins and promotes him as knights apprentice under Naum, further telling Lazarl that not even 2,000 Silver Coins are enough for Urs (Tigre) and the situation could be different should Ilda manages to escape from the battle. Even still discontent over her decision, Lazarl reluctantly complies Liza's answer as she discussing other rewards to her subordinates. Meanwhile, Urs (Tigre) is having a nap until evening whilst recalling Elen and Rurick who called his name. Later, he is awaken by Naum to collect his reward from the elder knight himself. Urs's (Tigre's) Last Test: Mediation In Nearby Village (To be added...) Urs (Tigre) the Vanadis Mediator Having delighted to hear Urs's (Tigre's) successful mission, Liza decides to reward Urs (Tigre) 1,000 Silver coins and a room besides her bedroom, though both LazarlThe sole reason for Lazarl reluctance in agreeing Liza's decision was because he didn't foresee Urs's (Tigre's) credibility in mediation (which has been taught under Mashas, Lim and others guidance) within ten days, though the later assumes that he has been ticked by Liza's plot. Even under an impression however, Lazarl remain skeptical upon Urs (Tigre's) reward until the archer's stories about Baba Yaga, which finally gaining his trust.Light Novel Volume 10 and Naum For Naum, even if he understood well upon Liza's true feeling, he also well-aware that the reward was too grandiose for a man such as Urs (Tigre) .Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 quickly urge her to reconsider her decision. After listening to Naum's suggestion for allowing Urs (Tigre) to sue the room for the room for only three days, Liza accepts the general's suggestion and personally elects Tigre as her personal adviserThge Vanadis's adviser is by far the most privileged occupation which yields no particular power. The main drawback for this position however was that the main authority was a Vanadis, meaning that he/she would only giving advise solely to the War-Maiden, depending on certain situations., much to Lazarl and Naum's shock but reluctantly complies to Liza's decision. Without hesitation, Urs (Tigre) accepts Liza's reward and bow down to her as his gratitude, effectively becoming Lebus Vanadis's entrusted adviser. 'The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's First affection towards Tigre' Notable Event *Vanadis-Bydgauche War Story Impact *Until Baba Yaga Arc, Tigre's name only to be known as Urs after losing his memories whilst narrowly survived Torbalan's naval ambush in Asvarre Seas. Unlike his life in Leitmeritz, Tigre received strong discrimination from Lebus residents even after his involvement in the Vanadis's War Council and prevent Ilda from reaching Pardu (though Naum and some soldiers are among of few who began to recognize his skills). From his reunion with Elen and Rurick onward, Tigre begins his quest to recover his lost memories while serving under Liza. *Liza's past which was foreshadowed and revealed since Muozinel Invasion Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc, including her hostile rivalry against Elen. Unbeknownst to Liza however, her background was secretly investigated by Naum and Lazarl, making them as the only few who know the truth (except her encounter with Baba Yaga). To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhctedi citizen to learn this truth via Naum's information. *Liza's Rainbow Eyes plays a focal point in this arc where it served as a superstitious subject across Zhcted, specifically Lebus. While many people are either give her a false compliment or scorns her for bringing "bad luck", Tigre (Urs) is the first and only person who speaks his honest comment about her eyes by calling them like a cat. His comment not only garnered Liza's respect, but also made her smile for the first time. *Even under a supposedly one year truce since their battle in Boroszlo Plains, Tigre's (Urs's) appearance alone reignites a violent rivalry between Elen and Liza in just eight months. Thanks to Tigre's (Urs's) intervention however, both Vanadises had to forge an uneasy alliance for Tigre's (Urs's) sake. Ironically, that very short-lived alliance foreshadowing their would-be reconciliation as Tigre views both girls as important people in his life. **Elen's and Liza's romantic affections towards Tigre become apparent in different circumstances: Liza becomes extremely attaches towards Urs (Tigre) and even dubs him as "her" Urs disregarding Elen's information or her ministers protests (such as Lazarl); Elen on the other hand is suffering a dilemma about her priorities between Zhcted or Tigre despite she was aware that Urs was Tigre, so she dispatches Lim, Titta and Mashas to find and confirm Tigre on her behalf. *The arc also made several comparison and contrast between Elen and Liza, from their charisma and personalities to their numbers of allies. However, the bigger significant difference between both Vanadises is their treatment upon Tigre (Urs), **Elen fist met Tigre during his defeat in Dinant PlainsLight Novel Volume 1, while Liza found Tigre (Urs) in the beaches in Port Lippner. **Elen took Tigre as her prisoner in war to Leitmeritz while Liza nonchalantly hand-picked Urz (Tigre) herself and bring him to Lebus. ** Elen was only charmed towards Tigre skills with the bow, while Liza was astonished to both his excel archery skills and honest personality. **Elen would train Tigre his other weaponry skills despite his flaws in any weapons asides his bow while Liza gave Urz (Tigre) a job as stable boyIt was a reluctant decision by Liza when she was advised by Naum, who claimed that as long she favors Urs (Tigre), her people will still despise Urs (Tigre) out of jealousy. Volume 8in Lebus Imperial Palace's stable (even though she suggested he should be work as a hunter instead). **Elen test his archery skill immediately after his capture, while Liza tested Urs (Tigre) after she learns his brawl with his fellow stablemen. **Elen knighted Tigre as the Count despite his refusal to work for her; Liza on the other hand promoted Urs (Tigre) as her adviser which he ironically ended up accepting it. *Valentina's minor past and ambitions are revealed in this arc. From Tigre's mission for Asvarre to Ilda's revenge against Eugene, Valentina has been exercised her scheme to replace Victor as Zhcted's queen while indulging other kingdom's chaos. With these plans are in motion, Valentina would be the first Vanadis who (secretly) revolt against Zhcted King. *King Victor became sick and he has to choose anyone in his family as his successor where only Eugene was chosen over his more influencial nephew Ilda. When a feud between Eugene and Ilda spread to the king's ears, he initially supsects Valentina's invovlement during their feud. Sadly, he did not know her ulterior ambition and ended up persuaded by the Void Vanadis for appointing her as the mediator between Eugene and Ilda. *Two Zhcted's aristocrats, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis are introduced in this arc and both play a critical role in life of Elen and Liza: Eugene is Elen and Lim's former mentor who is famed for his benevolence while Ilda is Liza's longtime ally and Viktor's nephew. Despite their regal relationships due to Eugene's marriage to Ilda's sister, both nobles didn't get along towards each other because of Ilda's one-sided rivalry against Eugene. Their "misunderstanding" for a poisoned vodka worsen their relationship as Ilda decides to attack Eugene, only to be halted by Urs (Tigre) and the Vanadises (Elen for Eugene while Ilda for Liza). **Through Eugene's visit to Leitemritz, he learns about Tigre via Lim's account despite did not meet Tigre in person. He later encounters Tigre during the Sun Festival in Zhcted and even giving him advice to reconsider VIktor's suggestion. **Ilda also meets Tigre (as Urs) during Liza's visit Bydgauche before engaging a war against Lebus Army. Through his performance in halting his escape, Ilda acknowledges Urs's credibility in warfare while giving his praises to him via Liza. He later reunites (though not realizes that Tigre was Urs) Tigre during the Sun Festival in ZhctedLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1. *Partial of Viktor's family members is revealed in this arc. All eight members were possible candidates for the throne succession but due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda are the legitimate candidates before Eugene eventually chosen by Viktor as his official successor in the next year's Sun Festival. Among the list of line successions are, **Ruslan, Viktor's late son who was supposedly chosen as the first line of succession for the throne. Due to his death by a heart attack even before he was chosen, Ruslan's rights as the crown candidate was invalid. ***Ruslan's background also briefly introduced in this arc. Due to his popularity for his caliber in politics, Ruslan was supposed to be the king's heir by until his death by an unknown illness. His death however was controversial as Valentina originally assumed Ruslan was a victim to Zhcted's unknown conspiracy. For unknown reason however, she later dismissed the case and concluded his death was "natural". **Ruslan’s son and Viktor's grandson was chosen as the second line of succession. Due to his young age and a tragedy of Ruslan's death, he rarely appeared in public since. He is also the youngest member in Viktor's family tree. **Viktor's eldest daughter's husband and his son-in-law was chosen as the third line of succession. Because of his disability of blindness however, he had to forfeit his rights for succession. **Viktor's youngest daughter was the forth line of succession. Like Viktor's grandson however, she was too young to become the his successor. **Ilda's father, who is also Eugene's father-in-law and Viktor's younger brother, was chosen as the fifth line for succession. However, even in his healthy state and only suffering a waist injury, he was unfit for the throne due to his crippled position. **Viktor's sister was supposedly chosen as the sixth line but because of the deaths of her two former husbandsViktor originally urged his sister to marry another man due to his sympathy to her past tragedies. The woman however declined the king's offer and married to Osterode's lord instead.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 she chooses to live in Osterode and married to a local lord. **Ilda is acted as the seventh line due to a fact that he is Viktor's nephew. Despite his caliber in politics or military might, Ilda is not chosen as the heir. **Eugene is acted as the eighth line due to his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. Staggeringly, even as a candidate Eugene is least interest in sitting on a throne, though the later officially enthroned as Viktor's successor prior the Sun Festival. *For the first time since it's 300 years of foundation, Zhcted is suffering its (temporarily) turmoil when Ilda engages his war against Eugene. However, neither Eugene nor Ilda realize that Valentine is manipulating them for her vile ambition to be Zhcted's queen. *This arc also introducing Lebus, Liza's territory from Northern Zhcted. Unlike Leitmeritz though, Lebus residents were extremely hostile towards Tigre (Urs) when Liza tasked him important jobs which he did very well, prompting them to assume their Vanadis favors a stranger more than her own subjects. Even after his amazing accomplishment, many Lebus figures remained hostile towards Tigre and gave Tigre difficult tests (such as mediator test) to prove his worth, only to be stunned and learned that Tigre passed the test and became Liza's adviser. By far, Liza, Naum and Lazarl (reluctantly) were among of few Lebus's figures to accept Tigre in Lebus. *For better or worse, life without Tigre drastically changes the continent and affecting to almost anyone who are close to him, **Even under Regin's reign of benevolence, not all Brune citizens are able to adapt to Brune peaceful state, especially merchants who deems Brune's current state is less competitive and even criticizing their queen as a puppet ruler to "serve" Zhcted. These merchant later become Regin's worst opposition. **Ganelon and Greast made their return from Osterode since Brune Civil War. Their return foretelling Brune's inevitable chaos when Greast (whose identity covered) conspiring with Brune's merchants to steal Durandal from Regin, which they succeeded Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue. **Kreshu's plan for his second invasion is cancelled when he hears Tigre's "death" in Asvarre Seas but isn't easily convinced until his true status and whereabouts are confirmed. So he dispatches Damad to find Tigre while he (temporarily) withdraw his troops, vowing to return with 150,000 men for another possible invasion. Kreshu's decision would foreshadowing his another feud with Tigre in future battles. **Mila's response over Tigre's disappearance and her worries over Elen's melancholy solidifying her drastic change since Two Vanadis Arc, Muozinel Invasion Arc and Regin Arc. **Thanks to Torbalan's naval ambush, Drekavac is unable to detect neither Tigre nor the Black Bow. However despite Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand, not a single demon shed their emotions towards him.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5Nevertheless, Drekavac's hunt for Tigre continues as he dispatches Baba Yaga to find the archer but ended up with failure as well. However, he still managed to gain information that Tigre was with Liza along with his Black bow. **As the story progresses, Tigre has already make relationship with nearly every Vanadis (including the late Sasha) except Valentina (until the Sun Festival). Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Arc Two Story Arc